Didn't 'Mean' To
by Sweet-Little-Blue-Bird
Summary: A mysterious elemental shaman, introduces the spirits to everyone but yet who is she really? What if one night someone wakes up to see this maiden who appears at Yoh's large hot spring house? How does this react to the others about this legendary figure.


_***~::~*Didn't 'Mean' To*~::~***_

_**A Shaman King Tale**_

_**Introduction**_

Sometimes we try, try so hard to be a part of someone's life or to fit in. All they wish to have is a meaning in life. To the ghost that lingers through the world trying to find something meaningful toward them yet nothing appears for them but the emotions of loneliness and sadness from being alone. How come people whom _are_ dirt treat people _like_ dirt? Is it just basic human nature? To treat each other like shit and be so brave enough to claim each other's life? Understand this, that abusing one person will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life, for you are the piece of shit that deserve to be put do just because you made another life more miserable. They will be back to take everything away just like you did them.

Popular people right? The Outcasts? The Uncools? The Beauties? The Retards? The Nerds? The Goths? The Emos? The Jocks? All titles over the ranking of being a teenager in this world as teenagers create _more_ titles. Yet putting titles upon what they look like or how act like during school is something that can harm their soul and mind. Since emotions and what we think do not count, we are force to have these titles in this hell system throughout our lives and our children's lives.

Well over the time that is always happening over again and again but it is time to focus on me!! You might ask who _I_ am to question human nature but I ask _you_ who are you to question _me_ about what _I_ think. _I_ hold the elements of this planet, for _I_ am the messenger of Mother Nature, I hear the whispering of the spirits as humans continue to roam this world like a virus. I'm the whisper that you hear every single night.

Haha forgive me it is a habit, which I tend to do when I am going on about myself, so yeah bare with me.

I'm Haruki Emichou, an elemental shaman that comes to a great burden on my shoulders at times. Most people have never seen the spirits that I have traveled with all my life but I have not even seen half of them myself. I have yet to master any of the serious elements like fire but I think they are just watching over me to see what I do next. Ice, Mother Nature, and Lighting. Woah that kinda sounds weird when I don't call my spirits by their names they wish to be called.

Icy or Kyoko as the freezing freaking maiden of ice. Sad enough to say that she had to take on human spirit shape for no reason what so ever but yet I really don't want to see her true form... It just gives me too many ideas really. Well her human spirit is more appealing to the other sex, but hell _she_ could be a _he_ for all I know. For the skin she has unnatural white as if it was a ghost's. As a part of her Icy looks as she wears light blue lipstick along with eye shadow, and face jewelry. She has a lip piercing and fake stick on jewelry under her eyes. She has average length sapphire blue hair that goes to her narrow shoulders. A light blue shiny silk robe is what she wears yet, it only covers her _blossoms _and the waist area to below.

Thank _god_ it does cover those areas because I don't want to see _anything_! Her eyes are a very light blue crystal shape ice sickles. Icy's personal weapon is snow and for me, for a basic spirit control, a little doll of the ice maiden. She is very stubborn about **everything**, She just so vein that she cares only about herself and will just stare in one's eyes just to fix her hair. Even though all that she is a pretty nice person to me.

Jolt or Ryu known as the lighting, electricity and thunder all going under the element of lighting. He is rather an _energetic_ person if I must say so myself! He is just so helpful but yet he rushes into everything. He needs to take a chill pill for the fact he does do that A LOT. It can get on my nerves but hey he is my friend along with Icy.

Hell none of my spirits have shown me their true actual form and from what I am guessing is why they all wanna be human spirits, really geez did the element just go _'hey let all go look like a bunch of sexy human spirits.'_ But back to business well Jolt has jet blond hair that is completely spiked up, his eyes are bright orange like a raging inner fire. His clothing is some type of weird ass clothing that he made himself. It looks like he played with a knife or was attacked by a wild animal. His jeans were rather ripped to pieces by a wild cat got a hold of them. His shirt is bloody red with a symbol of the youth saying Bite me and under that is a picture of teeth. This jacket that he wears is odd for it is green and has plugs on it, but I have no idea, that is all him. His tongue as a skull piercing and to the fact he has normal looking skin.

He is quite the energetic person like I said but he doesn't like Icy for she is too vein for her own good and hey I understand that! His personal weapon is of course his element, and for me my weapon is the staff with a golden lighting bolt yet like Icy I have complete power of the element. He is a bit overprotective of me, Icy and Blossom.

Blossom or Sakura is known as basically Mother Nature. Her weapon and along with mine is none other then mother nature. A true vixen really, other then the unnatural features but you get passes that soon enough. Her human form is jaw dropping ravishing looks. Her skin is a light green yet her long volume hair is a lushes and full leaf green that goes to her hips. Those red eyes are so soft when one looks within them it is like she cared about you all your life and she knew since you were born. Shit happens you know, too bad you don't!

Her body is full of curves yet I can't help be jealous of her... Eh... She has bigger blossoms then Icy and even Jolt get embarrassed when she shakes the sweater puppies. Her clothing is a well elegant dress of leaves. Well for her personality is very rare since she is earth's mother nature... She care for EVERYONE But herself, she puts other ahead of herself but gets serious during fights. Blossom really is shy at times towards males for she loved a human but he could not see him, which really was a bumper yet life goes on.

For evening comes so quickly for us all... oh... yeah me? Well that is a secret for me to know and you have to find out. My my my really I am just such _mean_ person am I not? All you will know that I am human against my own race but yet I don't want to kill all humans, for I have two friends who I hold dearly deep in my heart and _no matter what_ I am loyal to them always. My words is written in gold on the heavens above or the deep dark hells below but I will never know where my fate will take us all or how other fate's take me with them unlike my own. Forgive me, I did get carried away yet that is all you know from me about myself but maybe... just maybe I will be much more clear to you all once my tale is told. Farewell and good luck for the tale will be bumpy.


End file.
